


Video: You Spin Me Round

by svala



Category: NCIS
Genre: Crack, Embedded Video, Fanvids, Gen, Humor, Mash-up, Video Format: Streaming, Video Format: WMV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-24
Updated: 2014-11-24
Packaged: 2018-02-26 21:14:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2666567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/svala/pseuds/svala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a NCIS Mash-up Video. Category humor & crack</p>
            </blockquote>





	Video: You Spin Me Round

  


  
**Program Used:** Corel Videostudio ProX3

  
**Title:** You Spin Me Round

  
**Lenght:** 3.35 min.

  
**File:** 27+ MB WMV

  
**Music:** Misc

  
**Character:** All

  
**Category:** crack, humor

  
**SPOILER:** ALL of NCIS season 1-10

VIMEO STREAMING

password: NCIS.Mash-Up

  
  


DOWNLOAD [@Filefactory](http://www.filefactory.com/file/4spy6j3rj2f9/NC_ReMix_05.14.wmv)

  
**Vid Notes:** This is a NCIS Mash-Up video, nothing more, nothing less

I used voiceover and soundbits to glue it all together. I could say if you pay close attention you`ll see there`s a system to the crazy. But, I`m not gonna, chances are you`ll be getting brain damage if you pay too close attention *lol*.

I can`t point out enough how lucky we can call ourselfs, getting to enjoy the awesome cast of NCIS week after week.

For me, it`s the dynamic duo of Mark Harmon and Michael Weatherly that makes it worth it to watch. 

That`s why the vid is a bit heavy on the Tony & Gibbs side (and no, I`m not sorry about this).

I hope you`re able to enjoy what I came up with. Be sure, I had a lot of fun putting it together


End file.
